Inner Dracula
Inner Dracula is a boss in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. It is the personification of Dracula's dark side, the curse of the vampire and the power of his vampiric blood. It is also the sentience of the Castle. History Background From the arrival of the first night, the curse of the vampire has corrupted the hearts of the creatures of darkness, tempting them with supernatural powers and subjecting them to their twisted will. The dark blood has prospered for generations and now runs through the veins of the Prince of Darkness, filling each of his actions with ire, hate, and vengeance. There is nothing stronger than its influence, except for Dracula's love for his son. It is the last pure emotion he has; his only guide in a world that is falling apart with each step. Defending it means rebelling against his own nature and facing the darkest side of his being. It is a diabolic image of himself that has been fed by Gabriel's enormous resentment of God. Leaving the body and showing its abominable shape, the cursed blood faces its host in an unprecedented fight that will define his own fate and that of his family. Lords of Shadow 2 As Dracula explores the castle, the blood of the castle speaks to him, demanding him not to leave. It starts to crumble the floor underneath his feet to prevent him from regaining the Void Sword. However when Dracula regains his void powers the blood creates the Stone Golem but it is soon destroyed. The blood continues to revolt though after this defeat and corrupts several vampire warriors to kill Trevor, but this was foiled by Dracula who managed to escape. After Dracula regains the Chaos Claws, Medusa unites with her sisters, but has been corrupted by the castle, and corrupts her sisters as well. The blood then forces the sisters to fuse together and fight their former master, but are soon destroyed. The castle would continue to use the castle servants against Dracula during his trips to it. It would relentlessly pursue its former master to keep him in the castle. During Dracula's search for the Mirror of Fate fragments he encounters an amnesic Toy Maker, who is quickly corrupted by the castle. The Toy Maker is soon defeated and vomits up the blood, converting him to his previous persona. But, the final straw for it would be when Trevor completes the mirror after his father returned the last piece. Furious by this act the blood takes Trevor and uses him to fight Dracula directly as his twisted doppelgänger. However, Dracula regains his Demonic Wings, and soon defeats the blood of the castle that claims it would always be a part of him. Appearance Throughout the majority of the game, the blood is just a large moving pool of blood with grotesque tentacles and three fingered arms when corrupting castle servants. But when it decides to face against Dracula, it takes the form of grotesque hulking monstrosity with a mangled skull head. Its right arm has elongated fingers, while its left is deformed without fingers. The true face of this form is actually a copy of Dracula with tentacle-like hair and a flayed amputated torso attached to the monster. Abilities The most prominent ability of the blood is corrupting other creatures. Creatures that are chosen are grabbed by tentacles and dragged down into the blood, who then reemerge with a more aggressive behavior. It can also store corrupted creatures within itself to reemerge them later. The blood can also fuse creatures together as is the case with the gorgon sisters who were dragged down into the blood then reemerged together as the Gorgon. Battle Quotes *You can't defeat me! *The wrath of your soul strengthens me. *Don't try to deny me. I'm a part of you! *I will consume your soul drop-by-drop. *I will strip you of your soul. *I'll feed on your soul! *In the end, we will be as one! *I will extinguish your humanity. Trivia *It is most likely the "Inner Dracula" is the original entity/demon that makes the castle alive. The demon came about from Bernhard's pact and thrived under Walter, Carmilla, and grew even more powerful (and dependent) under Dracula. Which is why the castle turns on Dracula, as the castle needs a Lord, it will try to stop Dracula from separating himself. The demon has infused itself with Dracula's power enough till the point were it's consciousness is expressed as Dracula's "inner self". *The external casing is somewhat reminiscent of Menace, as seen in Dawn of Sorrow, in that it has similar deformities and looks like an amalgamation of several monsters. Alos, the skull that serves as its head sometimes opens to reveal it's true face. It is also similar to Chaos who was the source of Dracula's powers and was most likely the inspiration of Inner Dracula. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses Category:Villains Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Monsters